


Gold and Spiders

by ArmyofMew



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: The reader has feelings for their friend Mad Sweeny, but maybe he isn't the one for her.





	Gold and Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a super awesome post on my Tumblr posted here so that I don't lose track of it if my blog vanishes on me

How she wound up in the chaotic web of gods and magic was beyond her. She had started off as a lowly worker on the side of the old gods and had felt totally lost in it all. 

Now however, here she was neck deep in the strange and magical. Tonight for example she was getting drinks with a leprechaun at a local bar. Not that it was so unusual at this point, drinking with him had become a routine. 

She would like to say it was fairly innocent when in fact she was slowly trying to build the courage to make a move on her friend. She had these feelings for him over the last few months. She had been friends with Sweeny since the beginning but as of late there was just something about him. 

She was so sure that she was being subtle about it. She was not. He had felt the shift in dynamic almost immediately. Though to her credit he had been alive long enough to understand not wanting to ruin a perfectly good friendship. 

So he sat and drank with her, pretending just like she was, that everything was normal. But tonight was different, tonight there was a tension in the air, like the air in the pub was pregnant with an impending storm. 

"I don't want this to be weird and if I let you say what you're thinking up in that head of yours. So I'm going to make myself the asshole here, okay?" He finally spoke pushing himself upright in his chair, looking to face her. 

"I know how you feel, and as descent of a person as you are. I just don't feel that same pull. I am sorry for that but, I'd rather tell you now before it turns into this ugly thing." He said to his feet not waiting to reply the awkward expression and pained eyes was the only response he needed. 

The ass had the decency to leave her to her drink and paid her tab through to her current drink. She hated watching him make his way awkwardly through the crowd and out into the night. But what she hated most is how right he was, it was better they didn't drag it out if he didn't feel the same. And she sure as hell didn't want to ruin the friendship that had taken so long to build up. 

She sat there for a while mulling things over, the more she sat and drank the worse she was feeling about herself. She was tired and just wanted to go home but at the same time the idea of going out and facing the cold autumn night wasn't worth it. When she went to wave the bartender down for another drink a hand clasped around her wrist, effectively stopping her. 

"Kid don't you think you've had enough of that poison for one heartbreak." The familiar voice made her feel warm. Nacy, or Asasi depending on which you asked, was stood behind her. 

He was dressed sharply as usual and looked almost out of place mixed in with the late night pub crowd. She smiled at him, sure she looked just as tipsy as she felt at this point. But she was tipsy enough not to care, a friend was a friend. 

"Hey Nancy haven't see you in, well forever really." She replied, not quite slurring her words but a little too bubbly to pass off as sober 

"Well I've been busy, you know work to do for the old man after all." He took the abandoned seat next to her and sat close enough for their knees to brush. 

She giggled and his heart skipped a beat for a second there. "You're just as old as him aren't you? Older maybe?" She took a coy sip of her drink 

"Who's to say really, but at least I wear my age much better than he does." He replies, a wicked smile playing across his face. It was smiles like that that reminded her that he was a trickster god. 

"What brings you here really?" She managed to sound somewhat serious about it too 

"You actually I wanted to talk to you about something but I see you're drowning in your own self-loathing." He sounded like he was trying to be sarcastic but there was a little too much of a bite to his words. 

"I'm sorry that it hasn't exactly been the best night to talk." There was anger there but is was subdued by alcohol and sadness. 

"Well, maybe it didn't have to be so sad. Had you paid a little more attention to the people you interact with." There was a harsh bite in his voice that emphasized his subtle accent. 

"What is that supposed to mean exactly." Her face was burning both with anger and with the assistance of the drinks. 

"It means exactly what I said, if you paid attention you wouldn't have wasted your time on the leprechaun." He snapped back at her 

"Oh really, it was a waste of time?" She shot right back and if she hadn't been arguing with him he would have found her fierceness attractive. 

"Yes. It was entirely a waste of time." He was a little more even in his tone now, escalating this would be a pain and he was trying to make a point. 

"Well what would you suggest I should have been focused on then, mister all knowing god." She really was pretty when she was angry, he knew he didn't have to get her worked up like this. But man was it fun to see her like this. 

"Maybe someone who actually might have some pretty damn serious feelings for you instead." He said it, his voice dripping with sarcasm and his sly smile was spread across his face. His whole tone gave of a vibe of her missing the painfully obvious. 

"And who would that be exac-" she stopped mid sentence and mouthed a silent "oh" in response to his slightly raised eyebrow. 

If at all possible she somehow became so much more red at the realization. He could see her replaying every conversation they had had over the last several months, scanning for any hints. There had been a lot of them, he wasn't always hard to read after all. 

"So you like me then?" She said slowly as if expecting him to laugh and admit it was all a joke. Which was a fair suspicion when dealing with a trickster god. 

"Oh I'd say we passed the realm of liking you several months ago." He was leaning his face on his hand, his elbow propping him up on the bar top. 

She found herself stuttering for words and flushed and embarrassed. She would get the words out eventually but ultimately all she could manage for now was a lame clique. 

"Well when God closes a door, he opens a window I guess." He laughed at her and she chuckled a little too, her anger quickly fading 

"Except in your case the window was always open and you kept trying to run through the locked door." He landed away quickly as she tried to play smack him 

"Oh shut up spider god." They both laughed and talked for the rest of the evening.

She couldn't help wondering if she was lucky, or unlucky in her love life. Regardless it looked like she had a decision to make in the morning once she sobered up.


End file.
